


Vest

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, New kink?, Professor Derek Hale, Sterek A-Z, Teacher-Student Relationship, vest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Dr Hale wears a new vest. Stiles approves





	Vest

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Holy shit

 

Stiles’ eyes are glued to his new History professor, Derek Hale. Specifically his stomach area.

He was wearing a vest

Why did he find that so attractive?

Dr. Hale was really attractive anyway and Stiles could usually concentrate but now…

Stiles thinks he has a new kink

That’s really weird

Maybe its just the person and the vest is just a plus

Stiles barely registers the end of the class, all the students getting up to leave.

While collecting his stuff, he notices a yellow post it note stuck to his desk

 

**You like my vest? ;)**

  
****

Stiles smirks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Water


End file.
